MD4
}} MD4 (Message-Digest algorithm 4) is a message digest algorithm (the fourth in a series) designed by Professor Ronald Rivest of MIT in 1990. It implements a cryptographic hash function for use in message integrity checks. The digest length is 128 bits. The algorithm has influenced later designs, such as the MD5, SHA-1 and RIPEMD algorithms. MD4 is also used to compute NT-hash password digests on Microsoft Windows NT, XP, Vista and 7 . The security of MD4 has been severely compromised. The first full collision attack against MD4 was published in 1995 and several newer attacks have been published since then. As of 2007, an attack can generate collisions in less than 2 MD4 hash operations. A theoretical preimage attack also exists. A variant of MD4 is used in the ed2k URI scheme to provide a unique indentifier for a file in the popular eDonkey2000 / eMule P2P networks. MD4 is also used by the rsync protocol. Security Weaknesses in MD4 were demonstrated by Den Boer and Bosselaers in a paper published in 1991. The first full-round MD4 collision attack was found by Hans Dobbertin in 1995, which took only seconds to carry out at that time. In August 2004, Wang et al. found a very efficient collision attack, alongside attacks on later hash function designs in the MD4/MD5/SHA-1/RIPEMD family. This result was improved later by Sasaki et al., and generating a collision is now as cheap as verifying it (a few microseconds). In 2008, the preimage resistance of MD4 was also broken by Gaëtan Leurent, with a 2102 attack. MD4 hashes The 128-bit (16-byte) MD4 hashes (also termed message digests) are typically represented as 32-digit hexadecimal numbers. The following demonstrates a 43-byte ASCII input and the corresponding MD4 hash: MD4("The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog") = 1bee69a46ba811185c194762abaeae90 Even a small change in the message will (with overwhelming probability) result in a completely different hash, e.g. changing d to c: MD4("The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy 'c'og") = b86e130ce7028da59e672d56ad0113df The hash of the zero-length string is: MD4("") = 31d6cfe0d16ae931b73c59d7e0c089c0 MD4 Test Vectors The following test vectors are defined in RFC 1320 (The MD4 Message-Digest Algorithm) MD4 ("") = 31d6cfe0d16ae931b73c59d7e0c089c0 MD4 ("a") = bde52cb31de33e46245e05fbdbd6fb24 MD4 ("abc") = a448017aaf21d8525fc10ae87aa6729d MD4 ("message digest") = d9130a8164549fe818874806e1c7014b MD4 ("abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz") = d79e1c308aa5bbcdeea8ed63df412da9 MD4 ("ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789") = 043f8582f241db351ce627e153e7f0e4 MD4 ("12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890") = e33b4ddc9c38f2199c3e7b164fcc0536 See also * Comparison of cryptographic hash functions * MD2 * MD5 * MD6 References * Bert den Boer, Antoon Bosselaers: An Attack on the Last Two Rounds of MD4. Crypto 1991: 194–203 * Hans Dobbertin: Cryptanalysis of MD4. Fast Software Encryption 1996: 53–69 * Hans Dobbertin, 1998. Cryptanalysis of MD4. J. Cryptology 11(4): 253–271 * Xiaoyun Wang, Xuejia Lai, Dengguo Feng, Hui Chen, Xiuyuan Yu: Cryptanalysis of the Hash Functions MD4 and RIPEMD. Eurocrypt 2005: 1–18 * Yu Sasaki, Lei Wang, Kazuo Ohta, Noboru Kunihiro: New Message Difference for MD4. Fast Software Encryption 2007: 329–348 External links * RFC 1320 - Description of MD4 by Ron Rivest * On the Security of Encryption Modes of MD4, MD5 and HAVAL * MD4 implementation in JavaScript, PHP and online Collision Attacks * An Attack on the Last Two Rounds of MD4 * Improved Collision Attack on MD4 * Fast MD4 Collision Generator (via Web Archive) Category:Broken hash functions bg:MD4 da:MD4 de:Message-Digest Algorithm 4 es:MD4 fr:MD4 hr:MD4 it:MD4 he:MD4 nl:MD4 ja:MD4 pl:MD4 pt:MD4 ru:MD4 sr:MD4 tg:MD4 zh:MD4